Vendant
The booble loving TV-Man. Background Vendant was the collective hallucination of the American populous during the end of World War I. Started as a thought experiment in the 1920's, Vendant quickly evolved into a consciousness and then a tangible creature. Vendant now spends most of his time drawing dirty pictures that attract 11 year olds or working in a meats factory curing various lunch meats with Potassium Nitrate or Saltpeter. There was a time when Vendant was not jaded, to the point where he used the emoticon "X3" unironically. This was until Vendant succumbed to the souring purgatory that is DeviantArt. The Ghibli Scandal On July 22nd, 2014, private correspondence between Vendant and SUPER RADICAL PARTIES THAT WISH TO REMAIN UNNAMED revealed his harboring of sexual frustration towards Studio Ghibli. This shocked the dA community, and a majority of the more conservative boobles threatened to cast their nipples and milk streams towards the Clown Party come mid-term elections. Which, surprisingly, Clown wasn't too excited about. ]] A response from the Vendant Administration tried to dispel the rumors, appealing to Americans to instead cast away "stupid pink assholes" from their glorious country. Yeah. Woooooooooooow. However, almost immediately following Vendant's response, Social Justice Vanguard, Doctor Worm himself, stepped forward with a recorded interview between him and one of Vendant's alleged victims, a Totoro. The Totoro revealed their highly inappropriate experience with Vendant at Disney Universe, before breaking down sobbing and needing to be consoled with a trip to the circus. The Totoro's burnt corpse was found on the side of the road later that day. An impeachment committee found Vendant guilty shortly thereafter. His reputation has never recovered. He now lives in a one bedroom apartment, drawing people's girlfriends and feeding Karri Fiber-One bars. Characters Vendant's imagination is quite large and he is always creating new Characters. Vern Vern is Vendant's blue raspberry haired angry person who appears in the Vendant comics. Vern's lack of happiness from being boobled is a reflection on women's view of body image. Lilli The Anti-Veronica. Lilli is the happy go lucky street urchin that wishes to be the biggest booble around. Though she is so happy, she can't bear the idea that Vendant no longer likes drawing the THAOTPP girls anymore and has since fell into a crippling depression. Tabbs Tabitha is the Nintendo nerd of the Vendant comics gang. In season 4 episode 6 of the Vendant anime it was revealed that Tabitha is of a secret blood line that allows her to control her lactactions, making her an adept firefighter and window washer. Merina A.K.A. "The unsoiled one" Merina is the last of the important charcters from "The Horrible Adventures Of The Periwinkle Pervster". She likes athlete things, like the outside, and running. Zoey Vendant's +1 Zoey originally only had the large chesticles, but after Vendant found himself while on a spirit quest in the Nebraskan wild he realized that he was also a fan of the booty, so he gave Zoe the booty. Now Zoey has a very difficult time doing day to day activities and every day that she is consious is a day that she is in pain. She has red eyes, has a robot butler/dad and a busom so large that you could suffocate a man in them, then bury the body within the caverness busom where it would be hidden from police. The perfect crime. Lucrid Steel is playdough to her. She is also insane. Fan Theory *Lucrid is Tabitha from an alternate future where the Xbox One didn't suck, leading to a shift in the video game market. This lead to the development of Metal-mancers through bio metal alloys. Fizzie A.K.A. (Clown's Muse) Fizzie is a happy and energy filled clown with dreadlocks. Fizzie finds joy in entertaining the masses and does not care for the dehumanizing expansion shenanigans of Vendant. Karri A.K.A. "The defiled one" Karri is the most abused Vendant OC in terms of pun and pornography. Such an innocent character has seen much in her short time of being imagined. Karri is a bee, bees are known for their large abdomens, thus Karri has a level 6 serious booty.